


Who Hamilton Loves

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: (sometimes), Alternate Universe - College/University, But Not Much, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hammy is bi, Laurens is a squish, M/M, Multi, Musical!Canon, Smut, TJeff is sometimes not a dick, based mainly on the musical, he's also very gay, maybe idk, modern!AU, not actual history, probably some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you asked Alexander Hamilton who he loves, he would say his wife, Eliza.He'd be lying.





	

If you asked Alexander Hamilton who he loves, he would say his wife, Eliza.

He'd be lying.

If you asked John Laurens who Hamilton loves, he would say Eliza too.

He'd be fooling himself.

Lafayette and Mulligan would shake their heads and just laugh. Angelica would say Eliza too, but she'd also be thinking of herself .

But if you were to ask Eliza Hamilton who her husband loves, she would know it was certainly not her.

She would say Laurens

* * *

 

It wasn't like they made it obvious, the two of them. Frequent letters to each other wasn't seen as a symbol of love; it was just two friends who wanted to stay in contact. Lafayette and Mulligan wrote to Alexander regularly too. Having people over when they were in town for a couple of days and offering them a room was normal too, there was no way Eliza would've found out from just _that_.

But behind the letters and the closed doors of spare rooms, she knew her husband was hiding something.

It may not have been the sending of the letters, but it was certainly the words within them that gave it away.

_'...my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you.'_

Eliza had seen the letter, half unwritten, one night a while ago. Alexander had fallen asleep on his desk - _again_ \- and the writing was there, just under his face. She had started to move it, only slightly, when she saw the words. It had been rather a shock at first, but it _made sense_. Alexander and Laurens did seem closer than the others, sometimes she'd even thought her husband was closer to his friend than he was with her. She was right, so it seemed.

It became even more clear the next time Laurens came to visit. Eliza didn't know how she hadn't noticed it before, but when Alexander slipped out of bed in the middle of the night, checked that Eliza was asleep - she wasn't, she just pretended to be - and then headed out of the room, she knew that this was something he had mastered and gotten away with many times before.

But this time, she wasn't about to let him get away with it.

By the time Eliza had made her way to the door and peered around it, she could see the door to Laurens' room closing. She was silent as she walked down the hallway to the room, listening to the hushed voices and laughter of the two men, until she reached the door. The creaky floorboard outside the door wasn't one she had noticed before; she assumed it was because Alexander had known and found a way to get around it, but she obviously hadn't, which was why she'd stepped on it. The noises in the room ceased, and after a few moments, the door opened. Alex was stood nervously, Laurens behind him.

"Eliza.. it's not what it looks like." Alexander had said, his voice trembling. "I can explain."

"There is no need. I am quite aware that you and Laurens are together, it is the most obvious thing. Especially now."

Alexander turned to Laurens, who was still slightly shaken by this whole predicament, and then back to Eliza.

"I don't understand.. why are you not mad?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Believe me when I say that I do not know. This is sodomy, the two of you should be hanged for this.."

Laurens' face went paler than it was, if that was possible, his eyes wide with panic. "N-No, please, it won't happen again Eliza.."

"However," she sighed, "the two of you are too dear to me, I could never let that happen. So.. we make this work."

Alex and Laurens both went still, barely breathing, unable to register what Eliza had just said.

_Surely she couldn't mean..._

"You heard me. The two of you are quite clearly unwilling to give up on whatever relationship you have, but you can't just.. have it out there. So I will help keep your secret."

Hamilton and Laurens were clearly in shock, but they nodded slowly, finally understanding what Eliza was saying.

"S-So, you want to help us hide.. this?" Alexander asked.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Yes." she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This is how it's going to work..."

* * *

A few months later, if you ask Alexander Hamilton who he loves, he'd say his wife, Eliza.

He'd be lying.

He'd mean John Laurens.


End file.
